Besos prohibidos…Caricias que no debieron de pasar
by Fuyotsuki
Summary: Hinata y Sasuke están casados desde hace cinco años, pero una noche de copas hará que la gota derrame el vaso. -Aunque quieras dejar a un lado el hecho de que Miyuki y Kenji son mis hijos, no significa que yo lo haga- Itachi fue directo algo que no hacia a menudo, aún seguía yo sin levantar la mirada.
1. Chapter 1

Pensamientos

-Dialogo

Besos prohibidos…Caricias que no debieron de pasar

Capitulo. 1 Preparativos de cumpleaños

Había estado casada con Sasuke ya por cinco años y ya teníamos un pequeño de cuatro años cuando sucedió algo que nunca me imaginé que sucedería… ni mucho menos que haría yo.

De eso ya han pasado un dos años y medio… y Mi pequeño Kai ya tiene seis años y en dos meses cumplirá los siete años, a su edad es el doble a su padre y en su físico también se le parece mucho a Sasuke.

Kai nació en primavera algo que me hace mucha gracia, ya que Sasuke estaba aferrado en que nacería en invierno, pero mi rebelde Kai ignoro la apuesta de su padre y nació el veinticuatro de marzo, y termine ganando la apuesta y Sasuke tuvo que encargarse de cambiarle el pañal por las noches durante un mes.

Kai es rebelde con su padre, pero conmigo es muy amoroso y obediente, la culpa es de Sasuke por no dejar su carácter de enojón a un lado, no es que no quiera a Kai es solo que ambos son igual de orgullosos y pues ninguno quiere ceder, además que al año de que nació Kai se encerró en su trabajo y dejo a un lado pasar más tiempo con él.

Ahora que tengo a mis mellizos de un año y medio, primero nació Miyuki y después nació Kenji, mi vida hasta el momento había sido tranquila por así decirlo, pero el pasado es algo que no me deja de hostigar.

-Dos meses después-

-Vamos Kai tenemos que ir a comprar los adornos y la comida para mañana—trataba de despertar a Kai para ir de compras ya que mañana era su fiesta de cumpleaños.

-No me quiero levantar mamá…porque no mejor vas y despiertas a mis hermanos y después a mí- Kai se cubría con las cobijas y se hacía bolita.

-Kai si los despierto todo se va a volver un caos- el solo pensar en el caos que se haría si despierto a los bebes me hizo suspirar, me había acostumbrado a darle de desayunar primero a Kai después a los bebes, ya que mientras yo los alimentaba Kai se iba a bañar y arreglar, para que después yo terminara por arreglarme y arreglar a los bebes.

Con cara de cansancio Kai se levantó y bajamos a desayunar, no tardaron en oírse los bebes despertándose por el intercomunicador y con un suspiro fui por ellos, mientras Kai terminaba de desayunar.

Al terminar de arreglarme y arreglar a los bebes sonó mi celular.

-Hola Itachi que sucede- Pregunte después de ver el nombre en la pantalla.

-Hola hermosa cuñada como estas- Respondió con una risa burlona.

-Itachi necesitas algo, porque en este momento no me encuentro para hablar- trataba de acomodar a los bebes en su asiento en el coche y abrocharlos.

-Lo que pasa es que estoy a una cuadra de tu casa, ya que Sasuke me pidió que te ayudara, ya que el salió de emergencia a Francia y llega mañana en la noche o eso creí escuchar- cuando termino de hablar mi mundo se fue de bruces y mi cara mostro confusión.

-¡Que!- eso fue lo único que salió de mi boca en ese momento, como era posible que Sasuke me dejara con todo y que acaso no podía poner un pretexto o algo, era el cumpleaños de su primogénito y que no pensaba en que con dos bebes podía resultar en un caos.

-Hinata ya llegue- fue lo último que escuche en el celular y al mirar hacia el otro lado de la calle vi el coche estacionado de Itachi y a él bajando de este.

Hay Dios no por favor no otro cumpleaños con Itachi ayudándome, si esto sigue así me voy a convertir en mamá coneja.

Si sé que está mal pero que puedo hacer Miyuki y Kenji son hijos de Itachi y solo Kai es hijo de Sasuke, pero nadie lo sabe más que Itachi y yo.

-Hola Hinata ya hace seis meses que no te veo a ti y a los NIÑOS- la última palabra la enfatizo como siempre de más

-Si ya paso tiempo, veo que regresaste de Londres como te fue- pregunte con recelo.

Itachi se acercó y me abrazo –Si ya regrese, me extrañaste Hi-na-ta- susurrándome en el oído hablo, esto provoco que se me erizara la piel, cosa que le agrado bastante.

Se separó de mí y se dirigió a Kai –Vaya campeón has crecido mucho y por lo que he escuchado de tu madre te has portado bien así que tu regalo ya lo tengo listo- con un sonrisa y revolviéndole el cabello a Kai le hablo a Kai.

Kai le miro serio y bajo la mirada, en sus mejillas pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno vamos a comprar todo para tu fiesta- Lo animo Itachi, como él iba a venir con nosotros decidí que era mejor que el manejara y me subí al asiento del copiloto.

Primero fuimos por la comida y los ingredientes del pastel, después fuimos a comprar adornos, mientras Kai iba de aquí haya viendo juguetes yo veía juguetes y ropa de bebe para Miyuki y Kenji, Itachi traía en brazos a Kenji y yo traía a Miyuki.

-Mamá… Mamá mira que padre esta set de lápices de colores y mira estos lápices de dibujo- Kai siempre ha sido un niño sonriente, pero en los últimos tres años Sasuke se ha alejado de nosotros.

-Están muy bonitos Kai y además son profesionales- me acerque para ver lo que Kai quería enseñarme.

-Si mamá son como los tuyos, mamá crees que si yo tuviera unos lápices como los tuyos dibujaría igual que tu- Kai sonreía y su mirada estaba iluminada.

-Kai yo confió plenamente que tu dibujas igual de hermoso que tu madre- Llego a mi lado y hablo antes de que yo le respondiera a Kai, la mirada de Kai se ilumino y rápidamente bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo.

-Ven vamos a comer algo Kai y después vamos a comprar unas cosas y terminando de comprarlas vayamos a volar cometas, dime que te parece- Kai se alegró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sabes que Kai debo cambiar el pañal de Miyuki, así que porque no se adelantan y van al restaurant italiano que tanto te gusta.

-Claro ven vamos Kai pidamos tu pasta favorita- Itachi lo tomo de la mano y se fueron al restaurant, mientras que yo fui a cambiarle el pañal a Miyuki, estaba por ir al restaurant pero tome los lápices, un bloc de dibujo, gomas, reglas de diferentes tamaños y formas, un sacapuntas y los lápices de colores. Me fui directa a pagar y le pedí a la señorita que los envolviera y los pusiera en una caja, metí la caja en una bolsa de un color oscuro con asas, la cual parecía de ropa. Llegue con ellos y Itachi me miro y yo le sonreí, él se dio cuenta de la bolsa y solo sonrió.

Después de comer fuimos a comprar ropa para los bebes y kai, después fui a comprar un vestido para mí, cuando terminamos de comprar fuimos a un parque a volar cometas.

-Mamá…mamá mira cuan alto vuela mi cometa, vuela incluso más alto que la de pa…la de Tío Itachi.

-Si amor tu cometa es la más alta y la más bonita- sabía que Kai estaría incomodo después de confundir a Itachi con Sasuke, la cara de Itachi se tornó algo seria, pero una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Oh vamos Kai no te confíes que pronto mi cometa estará igual de alta que la tuya- esto saco de sus pensamientos a Kai y volvió su rostro a la normalidad.

-Claro que no mira es más hasta se está bajando jajajaja- Kai contra ataco y así siguieron un rato hasta que se cansaron y se sentaron a mi lado con los bebes y al poco rato Kai se quedó dormido, este día había sido muy movido para él.

-Oh vaya ya te dormiste amor, menos mal que esta vez si bajamos la carreola- su cabeza estaba recostada en mis piernas y yo le miraba entretenida acariciando sus cabellos negros.

-Hinata debemos hablar- Itachi me miro serio y yo solo asentí sin levantar la mirada de Kai y sin dejar de acariciarlo.

-De que quieres hablar Itachi- era obvio de que quería hablar es solo que yo no quería hablar no me sentía mentalmente preparada.

-Aunque quieras dejar a un lado el hecho de que Miyuki y Kenji son mis hijos, no significa que yo lo haga- Itach fue directo algo que no hacía a menudo, aún seguía yo sin levantar la mirada.

-Es la culpa de ambos, la calentura que teníamos nos ganó y el que no nos cuidáramos en ese momento dio como resultado a Miyuki y a Kenji- Esto lo dije levantando mi rostro hacia él con una expresión seria en mi rostro.


	2. Capitulo 2 Feliz cumpleaños

Pensamientos

-Dialogo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto

Besos prohibidos…Caricias que no debieron de pasar

Capitulo. 2 Feliz cumpleaños

Itachi después de lo que dije no dijo nada y solo se quedó callado viendo como el sol se ocultaba y yo solo miraba a Kai, el silencio no era molesto, es más el silencio hacia que ambos meditáramos y nos relajáramos, eso es algo que solo comparto con Itachi el silencio algo tan natural y relajante.

Llego la hora de regresar a casa y los niños seguían durmiendo, al llegar a casa Itachi estaciono la camioneta y me ayudo a bajar a los niños, primero bajamos a Kai y fue directo a acostarlo en su cama mientras que yo desamarraba los broches de los asientos y cargaba a uno de los bebes, en eso llego Itachi y el cargo a Miyuki. Subimos hasta la habitación de los bebes y colocamos a cada uno en su cuna, bajamos y ya en la puerta Itachi se quedó mirándome sin decir nada, yo solo le sostuve la mirada y él suspiro –Lo siento… es mi culpa que tu vida sea miserable – hablo desviando la mirada al final y agachando el rostro –Itachi deja de hacer esto- respondí cansada, él me miro y acariciando mi mejilla hablo –Lo que no entiendo es él porque dices que deje de hacer esto y tus ojos dicen otra cosa- y se fue acercando lentamente a mi rostro –Si tus ojos me ruegan que te bese y no te deje ir…- y juntando sus labios con los míos me beso lentamente, cerré mis ojos y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de ellos, lentamente mis manos llegaron a su cabello y el beso se profundizo un poco más, no separamos cuando el oxigenó nos hizo falta, lentamente abrí mis ojos y mis mejillas se tornaron de un color carmín al ver sus profundos ojos negros, esquive su mirada –Ya es noche y mañana hay un cumpleaños que celebrar es mejor que nos apresuremos a bajar el resto de las y después me iré- hablo Itachi al notar mi silencio, yo solo asentí y fuimos a la camioneta a bajar el resto de las cosas, después de bajar las cosas Itachi me beso la mejilla y se fue, cerré la puerta y me quede observando la casa… sola como siempre.

Esa noche había dormido bien y me levante temprano para hacer el desayuno y recoger los juguetes que estaban en la sala, hoy vendrían varios amigos y sus hijos, solo esperaba que Sasuke llegara a tiempo.

Fui a despertar a Kai el cual estaba muy emocionado, bajamos a desayunar y los bebes no se hicieron en esperar y también les di de desayunar, de un momento a otro las diez dieron y el timbre sonó fui a ver quién era y al abrir la puerta estaba Itachi con un ramo de rosas blancas –Veo que ya se te hizo tarde y al parecer aun ni has hecho la comida ni el pastel – hablo sonriendo y entregándome las rosas, yo las tome y me ruborice –lo sé ya se hizo tarde- sonreí y le respondí –Mamá quien es- escuche gritar a Kai desde la mesa –Es tu tío Itachi amor- respondí también gritando –Vine a ayudarte, que necesitas que haga- volvió hablar Itachi con una sonrisa en los labios, le deje pasar y fuimos a la cocina –Hola tío que bueno que llegaste, sabes si papá ya va a llegar- Kai le pregunto muy emocionado a Itachi sobre su papá –Feliz cumpleaños campeón, tu papá me dijo que llegaba en la tarde- respondió Itachi revolviendo sus cabellos.

Recogimos los platos y me puse hacer la comida, a petición de Naruto que quería ramen compre unos ramens instantáneos y para los demás habría carne asada en el jardín, los niños iban a comer salchipulpos y dedos de pescado. Al terminar de hacer la ensalada y la comida de los niños puse a Kai y a Itachi a decorar el jardín, mientras que yo bañaba a los bebes.

Cuando ya estaba por darme satisfecha con el tiempo llamo Sasuke y solo me dijo que su vuelo se había retrasado y que iba llegar en la noche y colgó, yo solo suspire eso no era nada nuevo –Mamá era papá que te dijo- pregunto muy ilusionado –Mi amor -le cargue y le abrace y empecé a dar vueltas – Papá va llegar en la noche porque su vuelo se atrasó pero él dice que Feliz cumpleaños y que mañana te dará tu regalo – le empecé a besar la mejillas y el solo se reía –Ya mamá para me dan cosquillas – decía entre risa y risa –Es hora de que te bañe y te arregle para cuando lleguen los invitados- Kai se abrazó a mí y me susurro al oído –No te preocupes mamá no estoy triste por lo de papá…cuando el tío Itachi está aquí no le extraño- mis ojos se entristecieron pero rápidamente le sonríe y le abrace –Que tanto se cuchichean- pregunto Itachi trayendo en brazos a Miyuki y a Kenji –Secretos de mamá e hijo- Hable burlonamente, Kai solo se sonrojo y se rio y me abrazo. Kai y yo nos bañamos juntos y le vestí primero a él, Kai se bajó a jugar con Itachi mientras que yo me cambiaba, me puse un vestido color lila hasta la rodilla con unos zapatos de piso color plateados. Baje y al poco tiempo los invitados comenzaron a llegar –Hola Hinata-chan –me saludó efusivamente Naruto-Hola Naruto-kun, Sakura-san y como estas pequeña Narumi-chan- la pequeña entro corriendo al jardín y en cuanto Naruto supo que había ramen salió corriendo por él, después llegaron Akamaru y su perro el cual siempre iba con él, a su lado venia Shino con varios regalos- Hola Hinata ambos escogimos los regalos espero le gusten a Kai- yo recibí los regalos y ellos fueron directos al jardín, después llegaron Neji y Tenten con más regalos y su pequeño hijo Haru, detrás de ellos llegaron Temari y Shikamaru con sus dos hijos la mayor Sora y el menor Ame, ellos también trajeron regalos para Kai y por ultimo llegaron Ino y Sai con sus respectivos regalos.

Todo iba bien hasta que la pequeña de Naruto dijo algo que no debía –Kai y donde está tu papá no se supone que debería estar aquí contigo- el tono en el que pregunto Narumi no me gusto en lo más mínimo pues había burla en ello. –Mi padre es un empresario Narumi-San así que él no siempre puede estar conmigo, tu padre es diferente él no está fuera del país a cada rato- Mi pequeño Kai respondió como todo un Uchiha y además ni se inmuto ante semejante comentario hiriente. –Cierto al menos mis papas si se llevan bien, no que en cambio los tuyos ni se hablan y seguramente ni se quieren- mi cara fue de horror que clase de niño se comporta así –Narumi- grito Sakura a su hija está ni se inmuto- Narumi- Grito Naruto, todos tenían el rostro confuso y serio esa niña se había pasado de la raya y por mucho –Narumi Uzumaki no eres nadie para hablar sobre el matrimonio de mis padres, además jamás le voy a permitir a nadie me oíste a nadie que hable mal de mi madre y mi padre, y menos en nuestra casa, así que por favor retírate de mi casa y ni se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra en el colegio o hare de tu vida un infierno- Si lo que había dicho Narumi nos mató, lo que Kai le respondió fue como un tsunami, la cara de Naruto estaba triste, la de Sakura ni se diga… Tomaron de la mano a su hija y se retiraron en silencio, yo me disculpe en la puerta por las palabras de Kai y ellos hicieron lo mismo. –Kai no le hagas caso esta celosa de ti- Sora trato de animar a Kai y este le sonrió, los adultos trataron de cambiar el tema –Niños no les gustaría comer ya el pastel- pregunte alegremente, todos los niños dijeron que si y fui por el pastel, todos comimos pastel y al terminar toco abrir los regalos.

-Abre primero el mío Kai- grito Akamaru y le entrego dos regalos, al abrirlos se encontró dos huesos para perro y pinturas de colores –Gracias Akamaru me gustó mucho mi regalo- agradeció mientras le abrazaba –ahora el mío- hablo Shino, al abrirlo había un terrario y en él había varios capullos de mariposa –Oh vaya me encanta Shino- san gracias- Daba gracias a Dios que fueran mariposas y no termitas, Itachi me dejo a los bebes y me susurro al oído que iba por el regalo de Kai –Abre el nuestro Kai- hablo serio Neji, Kai lo abrió y encontró un hámster ruso con todo y su casa, comida y accesorios. Yo solo sonreía, que me quedaba. –Gracias tío Neji y tía Tenten- agradeció por sus regalos y les abrazo –Pequeño abre nuestro regalo- Hablo Temari cargando a su pequeño, Kai abrió la caja y en ella encontró pinturas y pinceles, además abrió el regalo de Shikamaru y en el encontró un carro a control remoto-Tía Temari gracias me encanto, tío Shikamaru esta genial- Kai estaba muy emocionado, Temari y Shikamaru solo sonrieron-Te gustaría abrir el mío Kai- pregunte sonriéndole el asintió y yo le entregue con la mano que tenía libre la bolsa, él empezó abrir su contenido y al verlo lo abrazo-Mamá son lápices profesionales, los colores también y además hay muchas cosas más para dibujar…Gracias mamá- se levantó y me abrazo fuertemente –Oye campeón aun no has abierto mi regalo- Llego Itachi con una caja mediana forrada de azul rey y un moño color rojo-Claro que quiero abrirlo tío Itachi- grito Kai emocionado, Itachi bajo la caja con cuidado al suelo y dejo que Kai la abriera-Hazlo con cuidado Kai- agrego Itachi, al abrir la caja de ella se asomó un hermoso Husky Siberiano de color negro con blanco y unos hermosos ojos azules -Guaooooo un perrito, Gracias tío Itachi- Kai cargo al cachorrito y lo abrazo…En mi mente pasaron las imágenes del trabajo que me iba a dar cuidar de los niños y de los animalitos- haaaa- solo me quedo suspirar y aceptar mi destino Bueno al menos la casa ya no se sentirá tan solo pensé con una leve sonrisa. Minutos después se escuchó que la puerta principal se abría y fui corriendo seguramente era Sasuke, al llegar al recibidor él estaba colgando su abrigo y estaba por irse a su cuarto cuando hable-Sasuke sé que estas muy cansado pero al menos podrías felicitar a Kai- el me miro serio y bufo –Ya lo hiciste tu por mí porque habría yo de volver hacerlo- en mi cara la tristeza se marcó en seguida-Pero él desea que tú lo hagas- el solo mostro fastidio y siguió subiendo las escaleras, volteé hacia atrás y Itachi estaba ahí Kai estaba jugando con el cachorro y los de más en el patio, una lagrima quiso salirse pero no la deje, Itachi trato de decir algo pero no le deje que lo hiciera solo subí corriendo las escaleras, Sasuke podía hacerme lo que quisiera a mí pero no a mi pequeño Kai, no se lo permitiría-Sasuke- toque la puerta, el no respondió así que solo la abrí estaba cambiándose y pude notar lápiz labial en su camisa y marcas en su cuello- Que quieres Hinata, no te advertí que no me molestaras cuando regresara de algún viaje de negocios- su mirada fría hacia que mi pecho doliera –Lo sé y nunca lo hago es solo que hoy es el cumpleaños de Kai y solo quiero que lo felicites- él se burló de mis palabras y su risa me hacía enojar y tener miedo a la vez –Solo vete Hinata y déjame en paz – se siguió cambiando y me arme de valor y hable claramente- Sasuke que sucede, es que acaso no quieres ni un poquito a Kai, él que te hizo para que ni siquiera le digas feliz cumpleaños- él me miro y su mirada no pude de cifrarla solo sentí el golpe en mi mejilla y el golpe al caer al suelo, la sangre comenzó a salir y acercándose a mi oído me susurro- Crees que soy imbécil como para creer que Kai es mi hijo y no de Itachi- mis ojos casi se salen de su lugar, él sabía sobre aquella noche, pero quien…además Kai hijo de Itachi quien le había mentido así- Hinata si quieres que yo diga feliz cumpleaños a tú hijo estas soñando, solo lo diré cuando tu tengas un hijo que sea mío- mis lágrimas salían sin parar, el dolor en mi pecho era tan grande que apenas podía respirar –Estas loco…Sasuke…Kai es tu hijo quién DIABLOS TE METIO EN LA CABEZA QUE NO LO ES- me levante y le grite, quería matarle a él y al maldito o maldita que le había metido esa idea en la cabeza, me abalance sobre él y le di un puñetazo en la nariz el cual no pudo esquivar, él trato de devolvérmelo pero todos estos años matándome haciendo ejercicio y practicando judo no iban hacer en vano, le esquive y él se fue de bruces… dejándome su nuca libre para golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente.

Caí al piso y en eso entro corriendo Itachi, al ver la escena corrió hacia mí- Hinata que sucedió- yo me trague las ganas de llorar y él me ayudo a levantarme-Itachi…él sabe lo que paso y además él cree que Kai es tu hijo- la cara de Itachi mostraba desconcierto-Luego te explico ahora lo que importa es despedir a la gente y mandar a dormir a los niños- el asintió y salimos de la habitación, yo fui al baño a retocarme el maquillaje y a limpiar la sangre del labio. Baje y todos reían con el perrito de Kai, Itachi cargaba a los bebes y yo solo me disculpe, le informe que el vuelo de Sasuke lo había noqueado ¬¬ y Itachi no se contuvo la risa. Al poco tiempo se comenzaron a ir y cuando la casa quedo vacía fui a costar a los bebes y por ultimo a Kai, quien se durmió con el cachorro a su lado.

-Hinata que piensas hacer después de que Sasuke despierte- pregunto serio Itachi –No lo sé, lo más probable es que siga normal…pero voy a investigar quien fue el responsable de que el piense de esa manera- él me miro y suspiro-Vengo mañana como a las nueve para formular un plan- yo lo mire confusa- Que quieres decir- pregunte sin en tender el porqué de formular un plan-Tonta acaso crees que te voy a dejar sola- y besando la comisura de mis labios agrego-Crees que me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados después de que él te golpeo- mi rostro mostró asombro ante sus palabras y el tomando mi rostro entre sus manos me beso.


	3. Capitulo 3 Verdades

Pensamientos.

-Dialogo-

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Kishimoto

Capitulo. 3 Verdades

No pude dormir aquella noche todo me daba vueltas y la frustración no cedía, no sabía que hacer la tormenta había llegado y el sol estaba muy lejos de aquí.

Me levante muy temprano y me puse a recoger, el estar ocupada hacia que mi mente se despejara solo un poco, al terminar me puse a preparar el desayuno y a tener listo el café para Sasuke ya que seguramente tendría migraña por el golpe que le di.

Escuche los pasos de Sasuke al bajar la escalera, mientras el bajaba yo le serví una taza de café. Estaba yo de espaldas preparando los alimentos de los bebes cuando el llego, le escuche sacar hielo del congelador y sentarse en una de las sillas del desayunador.

-Como amaneciste- pregunte sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo –adolorido de todo el cuerpo por la forma en la que dormí y tengo una migraña como nunca la he tenido- deje los platos de comida de los bebes y fui a buscar unas pastillas para la migraña, se las di y el las tomo de mala gana.

\- Iré por los niños para desayunar o prefieres que te sirva el desayuno primero- el miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Crees que voy a desayunar, tengo una reunión y además el que finjas normalidad no significa que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran- su mirada detonaba odio.

-Deja de seguir diciendo que Kai no es tu hijo, si la duda te atormentaba pudiste haber pedido pruebas de ADN, pero no lo hiciste, además como puedes pensar eso si Kai es tu doble…como puedes dudar del amor que te tuve.- en mi mirada había frialdad, sus palabras dolían pero no lo demostraría así que no deje que me contradijera y fui por los niños.

Al bajar él estaba abriendo la puerta, a un lado tenía una maleta.

-Papá de nuevo te vas- pregunto Kai con una mirada triste.

-Kai tengo que trabajar, pórtate bien…oh cierto feliz cumpleaños tu madre tiene tu regalo de cumpleaños- Kai volteo a verme y yo le sonreí.

–Tu padre me dio tu regalo en la mañana- su mirada se ilumino solo un poco.

-Gracias papa…espero que te vaya bien en el trabajo y te quiero mucho- solo esperaba que Sasuke no le hiriera.

-Yo igual te quiero Kai, así que ya me voy- se marchó sin decir más, tal vez para él no significara nada, pero para Kai esas palabras valían mucho.

-Mamá a qué hora va venir tío Itachi- pregunto Kai sin despegar la mirada de la puerta.

-Pues él va llegar tal vez dentro de una hora, pero a lo mejor antes o después, él no me dijo a qué hora vendría…porque la pregunta Kai- él se giró a verme con mirada neutra.

-Porque seguramente mi regalo de cumpleaños es ir al parque de diversiones o algo por el estilo, saliendo de la escuela- vaya a este niño no se le podía esconder de nada.

-Kai en donde está el cachorro- pregunte algo alarmada, al recordar que no le había visto en su habitación al entrar y despertarle para bajar a desayunar

-No lo sé- mi cara era de preocupación, oh Dios quien sabe que destrozos no había hecho ya, además había que alimentar al hámster.

Era algo complicado cargar a los dos bebes y hacer cosas a la vez, estábamos buscado al cachorro en el patio, cuando sonó el timbre y Kai fue corriendo abrir la puerta.

-Tío Itachi que bueno que llegaste…lo que pasa es que no encuentro a Kuroi- Kai estaba avergonzado.

-Quiero creer que Kuroi es el cachorro o tal vez sea el hámster- al llegar hasta ellos supuse que Itachi dudaba de a quien se refería Kai y su mirada se postro en mí.

-Pues Kuroi es el perro y el hámster creo que aún no tiene nombre…por cierto Kai ya se hace tarde y debes de desayunar, Itachi ya desayunaste- mire el reloj de mi muñeca y el tiempo no perdonaba, estábamos justos de tiempo.

-Solo desayune un jugo y algo de fruta, pero sería un placer para mi acompañarlos para desayunar- es gracioso el comportamiento tan distinto de Sasuke e Itachi y darse cuenta que eso es bueno por un lado pero por el otro desearía que el Sasuke del que me enamore en la Universidad regresara.

-Bueno pues vayamos a desayunar- tome la delantera y cada uno tomo su lugar en la mesa, yo senté a los bebes en sus sillas y me dispuse a serviles el desayuno, al poco rato por fin apareció el cachorro, al parecer el olor a comida le había hecho salir de su escondite.

-Mamá que es lo que papa me regalo- Kai pregunto al terminar de desayunar, por el regalo de su padre…pero no sabía muy bien que responder ya que tal regalo no existía.

-Tu regalo es diferente esta vez Kai…solo te daré unas pistas, bueno tu regalo incluye peces y es todo lo que diré por el momento, ya que se te hace tarde para el colegio- al principio no le mostro mucho interés, pero la idea de ver peces no era mala, así que solo le quedaba esperar.

-Tienes que bañarte, ven que se hace tarde- Kai se adelantó y yo le encargue a los pequeños a Itachi.

El colegio al que Kai asiste es privado y está a unos quince minutos de casa, el traficó no ayuda mucho y el hecho de que no lleve a la guardería a los bebes, por el mero hecho de que no lo necesito hace que mis mañanas sean algo complicadas, lo único bueno de este colegio es que Kai no sale de él estresado o con montones de tareas, en el mismo colegio hace la tarea y tiene una profesora particular que le ayuda hacer las tareas.

-Mamá la señorita Ino me pregunto si podías darme permiso de entrar a otro taller uno que ella me va impartir, el cual es de dibujo profesional- Itachi iba manejando y yo iba en el asiento del copiloto, la pregunta me sorprendió un poco ya que Kai asistía ya a varios talleres tales como; música, artes marciales y dos o una vez por semana a natación y jardinería.

-Kai yo no te voy a negar nada, pero crees poder aguantar una hora más en el colegio- Kai entraba a las ocho y salía a las tres o a las cuatro de la tarde, dependiendo sus talleres.

-Claro que si mama, además así podré aprender a dibujar correctamente con mis lápices profesionales- yo solo suspire.

-Está bien Kai- no tenía opción este niño es preservador y jamás se rinde cuando quiere algo.

Al llegar al colegio su tutora le esperaba y le ayude a bajar, él se despidió de nosotros y se fue.

-Ahora a donde más my lady – la pregunta de Itachi me saco de mis pensamientos y subí de nuevo a la camioneta.

-Pues no tengo nada en mente, lo único que sé es que desearía que Sasuke fuera un padre normal que le compra un regalo a su hijo para su cumpleaños- lo primero que se me vino a la mente fueron peces y ahora que le iba a regalar a Kai relacionado con peces.

-Porque no simplemente lo llevas al acuario- la sugerencia de Itachi no estaba nada mal, solo había un inconveniente y era que Kai aseguraba que su padre le regalaría otra cosa que no fueran boletos para ir a lugares sin él.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, ya que Kai esperara que Sasuke vaya y ya sabes la respuesta- todo era complicado en fechas como esta.

-Mejor vayamos a la playa este fin de semana eso hará que Kai se distraiga y como en la playa hay mucho que hacer, lo mantendremos distraído y en no pensara tanto en Sasuke- el traficó fue disminuyendo un poco, la idea de ir a la playa no era mala pero funcionaria.

-Lo pensare y luego te aviso, por el momento solo me queda ir con un amigo al cual estimo mucho, para arreglar unas cosas- el me miro de reojo y asintió.

Le di la dirección en cuestión de minutos llegamos a un edificio de unos treinta pisos, a la última oficina nos dirigimos.

-Hola Hinata que milagro, vaya tus pequeños ya están enormes y Itachi felicidades por el contrato- Gaara se levantó y nos saludó a cada uno.

-Si hace mucho que no nos vemos- nos abrazamos y el nos invito a tomar asiento.

-Y bien en que les puedo ayudar- pregunto sonriendo, algo muy común en él era que solo sonreía cuando estaba con su familia o amigos muy íntimos.

-Pues…quiero que mmm investigues a Sasuke tanto como en lo laboral y en lo privado- era difícil para mí pedirle a Gaara que hiciera esto, pero tenía que saber quiera el responsable de su manera de pensar.

-Esto parece serio… Hinata voy a ayudarte pero antes debo saber si mmm no hay secretos por parte tuya, no quiero llevarme sorpresas mientras estoy investigando a Sasuke- Algo en mi me decía que el venir aquí y tener que decirle a Gaara sobre lo que paso entre Itachi y yo, era muy vergonzoso.

-Pues… etto Sasuke no es el padre de los mellizos- este era el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida, ya que Gaara me consideraba una persona honorable y había fracasado en ello.

-Y puedo saber quién es el padre- Gaara pregunto cautelosamente.

-Yo soy el padre- con una sonrisa en los labios y con cara de inocencia Itachi respondió.

Dios por favor mátame…U.U… trágame tierra, en qué diablos piensa Itachi para soltarlo así como si no se tratara de nada complicado…como si fuera lo más normal acostarte con la esposa de tu hermano.

La cara de Gaara no entraba en ninguna categoría, y eso me preocupaba.

-Bueno creo que no me voy a topar con algo más sorprendente, así que con eso es más que suficiente, yo te tendré la información como la vaya encontrado- nos levantamos en seguida y nos despedimos.

Sé que soy exagera pero por un momento creí sentir sus palabras algo cortantes como si en lugar de decir eso dijera "Largo de mi oficina pecadores y no vuelvan hasta que confiesen sus pecados… ya no hay gente que respete el matrimonio"

-Tenías que ser tan directo- le pregunte a Itachi mientras me abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Amor en esta vida hay que decir las cosas como son, además soy un padre orgullo de sus hijos- mi cara era de pocos amigos, juro que en la cena su plato iba tener una ración extra de salsa picante.

-Muy gracioso- respondí hipócritamente…ya me las pagaría.


End file.
